Various testing devices are used to measure parameters of electrical equipment areas. For example, sensors can detect electrical characteristics of the electrical equipment, such as voltage, current, resistance, and the like. Sensors can also detect environmental characteristics of the electrical equipment area or the surrounding area, such as temperature, pressure, humidity, and the like. Data obtained from the testing devices can be used to evaluate performance of the electrical equipment, potential dangers to the electrical equipment, needed adjustments or maintenance of the electrical equipment, and the like.
Some electrical equipment areas can be difficult to access. For example, electrical equipment areas can be enclosed and accessible only via one or more panels. Such panels can be large, sometimes requiring more than one person to open, and opening such panels can take a significant amount of time and energy. Electrical equipment areas can also be dangerous, such as in the case of electrical equipment areas that contain high energy circuits. Persons entering such areas may need to use personal protective equipment that has high electric resistivity for protection from electric shock. Such personal protective equipment can include special clothing, gloves, footwear, headwear, and the like. However, the use of personal protective equipment can be slow and cumbersome, adding to the time and cost of entering electrical equipment areas. Safety concerns may also necessitate shutting down some or all of the electrical equipment when people enter electrical equipment areas, resulting in loss of service by the electrical equipment while people are accessing the area.
Because entering electrical equipment areas can incur time, labor, and operational costs, and risk of personal safety, reducing the number of times that entry into electrical equipment areas is desirable. In addition, ongoing monitoring by testing devices may also be desirable, especially in the case of continuously operating electrical equipment.